


阿斯嘉德夜歌

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 小甜饼





	阿斯嘉德夜歌

锤基ABO甜 有肉慎入  
（沙雕暖锤×中二基）  
1  
洛基是个典型的阿斯加德人，他性格傲慢自负，阿斯加德人有的缺点他大多都有，然而他们的豪爽他却比较缺乏。这一点和他哥哥索尔截然相反。  
宴会上，索尔会看到夜夜笙歌，推杯换盏，而洛基通常看到的是曲终人散，人走茶凉，清洁大妈费力的扫着地上的狼藉。  
这从某种程度上来说可以解释他和其他人格格不入的原因吧。索尔有一群过命之交，他只有几个狐朋狗友，索尔总是讨人喜欢，总有人真心相待，而他唯一算得上真正的朋友的也就他的哥哥索尔。他只有索尔一个真正的朋友，但索尔有很多真正的朋友。  
他总是寂寥，感觉欢乐的时光稍纵即逝，而索尔永远沐浴在幸福和欢乐之中，有时候洛基觉得自己在阿斯加德简直像个异类，看上去相似，可总有些不同，总有些隔膜阻断着他与其他人。  
所以洛基有些嫉妒索尔。  
索尔成年那天alpha.的气息卷袭满金宫，于是举国欢庆，人们狂热地赞美他，爱戴他。他可能会成为他们下一任的神王，带来阿斯加德又一个辉煌。无数阿斯加德人会在他的带领下奋勇前进，甘愿为他献出生命。  
这让洛基莫名的恐慌。他有一些不甘，有一些嫉妒，更有一些东西被抢走的愤怒。他归结为索尔会抢走皇位的原因。

索尔和洛基年龄相差不大，只有一二岁。二人从小一起长大，睡一个摇篮，共同分享玩具，习惯了把所有的东西平分开来，彼此各一半。甚至下意识地觉得未来的皇位彼此共同执掌也未尝不可。  
不过这种状态在青少年前期结束了，洛基受够了索尔睡觉时卷走大半床被子，索尔受够了洛基总是蹬来蹬去，被踢得浑身青紫他还得忍着。（误）之后洛基才有只有洛基有而索尔没有的，而索尔也才有只有索尔有而洛基没有的，彼此各有各的人生，并非像以前那样不可或缺。  
之后索尔四处征战，他有了洛基不知道的经历。但不能说索尔变了，只是他们似乎越走越远，洛基只是索尔那么多亲朋好友中的一个。但洛基不知道索尔于他而言算什么。

洛基抬起头来，看了一眼右侧的索尔，他用勺子舀着土豆泥，似乎胃口很好。察觉到洛基的视线，索尔朝他笑了一下。洛基觉得他笑得很蠢，跟狗似的。  
“洛基也该成年了吧？”奥丁突然开口道。  
洛基坐直了腰。  
奥丁皱着眉头，他压根不记得自己的崽儿们的生日，但索尔成年了，洛基自然也快了。不过洛基毕竟不是阿斯加德人，多大成年，甚至会不会性别分化都是没有底的数。  
“我们家洛基会是什么性别呢？”芙蕾嘉撑着下巴，轻轻笑着看着洛基。  
性别歧视在阿斯加德算是挺严重的，毕竟阿斯加德尚武，而omega身体羸弱，常常被觉得没有什么贡献，而像索尔这种的alpha，是阿斯加德心中完美的典范。  
奥丁一家算是比较看得开的，并不会因为孩子的性别或者是否是收养的而区别对待，不过人言可畏，即使是帝王家，也怕人后长短。  
不是alpha，那他就不适合王位。洛基心里清楚。  
他突然觉得一点胃口也没有了。  
洛基不觉得自己会是alpha，也不觉得自己是个omega或者beta，似乎很难有标签来形容他。  
但那一天总归是要来的。只等他性别分化后，便可以看出谁是王位的继承人了。洛基渴望王位，那可以似乎证明一些什么，证明他生来既是阿斯加德的王，证明他属于阿斯加德，高于阿斯加德的其他人。

奥丁已经到了退位的年龄了，他看起来还能再战千百年，但他很清楚自己的身体状况，常年的征战早已埋下了祸根，他时常陷入沉睡，一次比一次衰弱。索尔还是洛基？这个问题迫在眉睫。  
奥丁不希望用性别衡量自己的孩子，但无疑的是，阿斯加德会在一个alpha的带领之下走向繁荣昌盛。alpha是生来的领导者。  
这顿早饭奥丁和洛基都吃得乏味。

2  
“洛基，在里面吗？”索尔站在门口敲了敲门。  
里面没有回答。  
“洛基？”索尔提高了声音。  
依旧没有回答，索尔以为他睡着了，但他没有就此离去的想法，而是准备直接推门进去。  
“哥？”洛基在索尔背后喊道。看到索尔想擅自闯进去，他出了一身冷汗。  
“呃……”索尔摸摸鼻尖，退到一边，“我以为你在里面睡着了。”  
洛基自己去推开门，同时施了个幻术，问：“有事吗？”  
“怎么没事？”索尔扬了扬眉，洛基这孩子心也忒大了，从今天早上一起吃过早饭后，索尔就再也没看见过他影子了。  
“进来说吧，哥哥。”洛基觉得自己声音里有一股克制不住的敌意。  
不过索尔当然察觉不到。  
“不用了，在这里说就好。”索尔说，脸上难见的露出一丝腼腆。  
不愿意进来吗？洛基觉得就是无法控制自己往坏的方面想。  
“有个礼物……”索尔从腰间的口袋里掏出一个小盒子，递给他。  
洛基没有拿，而是十分不解地问：“给我这个干什么？”  
“今天你生日啊！”难道说这小子连这个都不记得吗？那么今晚的宴会没到似乎情有可原了。  
洛基略有些吃惊，拿过盒子。  
“打开看看吗？”索尔略有些期待。  
洛基打开盒子，里面是一颗半透明的牙雕项链，玉白色牙齿里面流动着一缕紫色的光芒，精工雕琢，镂刻满繁杂的花纹。几百年前索尔在平定战乱时遇到了一条巨蛇，丢了半条命才杀死巨蛇，洛基记得被拖回来的巨蛇尸体上长着这样的毒牙。  
他有些手足无措。  
抬头印入眼帘的是自家哥哥有点期待的蠢兮兮的笑容。搞得他，心情莫名好了起来。  
“谢谢。”洛基说。  
觉得自家弟弟莫名可爱，索尔伸出手在他头上揉了揉，又忽然想起，差不多有五百年他们没有这么亲密接触了。之前他在外征战，或者洛基出门，即使同行也少有机会只谈彼此。  
索尔并没有立即就走的意思，而是纳罕道：“今天算是你成年了，但怎么还没性别分化？”  
是来迫不及待地看王位是否属于他吗？洛基摩挲着指尖的牙雕，不，不会的，索尔不是那种人，是他自己在以小人之心度君子之腹。  
“可能延迟了吧。”洛基自己从未在意过这个问题，或者，倒不如说他更愿意保持现在这些状态，拥有着比beta更多的资源，同时不被发情什么的冲昏头脑。  
“嗯，那我先走了？”索尔转过身去。  
“再见。”洛基说。  
眼见着索尔渐行渐远，洛基心里空落落的。  
他觉得脖子上有些痒，便伸手挠了挠，继而转身进去了。  
索尔感到背后传来一股若有若无的香味，像是春天新生的嫩芽被折断流出汁液的气味，容易叫人想要疯狂堕落地摧毁一切可怜可爱的东西。  
或许是哪个omega的信息素，但他从没有闻过这么怪异的信息素，没有一丝烟火气。  
但他并没有为之疯狂，他拖着浑身瘀伤，前两天刚下战场，伤还没好，今天一天为了张罗洛基的成年宴会已经够累了。不过洛基似乎并不知道自己错过了自己的成年宴会。

索尔走了便没有隐藏的必要了。房间中央是一个魔法阵。  
从去年开始，洛基便与冰霜巨人有联系了。  
如果他是beta,或者omega，劳非会毁掉索尔的继任大典，他会让奥丁看到索尔是多么无能，只有他才适合王位，他，一点也不比索尔差。  
他环顾魔法阵，心里突然有一种不适。于是他扔了几本书在地上，基本挡住视线。  
洛基发现自己是很希望索尔进来坐坐的，他可以向索尔展示一些他的成就，或者就那么聊到天亮，或者坐在一起坐在宫殿的长廊上，看着夕阳为海水镀上金光。  
真是寂寞啊。他在心里冷笑了一下。

真是寂寞啊，索尔突然想到。窗户外一只夜枭用反复地以一个调子唱着，让他忍不住突发感慨。  
有种尘埃落定，一切回到从前的安宁般的感觉。这满天星辰和五百年前有着同样的色调，隐藏在草丛中的花朵也暗吐着同样的芳香，时间似乎旖旎地倒退了。  
不过人毕竟变了，物是人非嘛。  
芙蕾嘉和奥丁一直育儿经验比较缺乏，直到两个儿子开始步入青春期时才让他们分房睡，还是两个孩子自己主动要求的，他们觉得自己是大人了，需要自己独特的空间。  
不过显然分房分得太迟了，这两个孩子已经养成了形影不离的习惯了，即使他们自己在努力着独立，也只是在将就着“独立”的生活罢了。  
既然万事平和，那么像小时候那般放松一阵子又如何？毕竟时光不等人。  
于是索尔做出了一个决定：夜袭，哦不，去陪洛基睡觉。  
做出这个决定时是热血上脑，无惧无畏的，甚至理所当然，理直气壮。但又走到了洛基房门口，索尔开始犯嘀咕了，刚来过一趟又来一次，会不会有点……？而且都这么大人了……自己觉得没问题，说不定洛基就介意呢？  
洛基很早就感受到了门口的气息了，他以为索尔是来偷窥什么的，不过想想也没可能，又仔细看了一下，发现那货好像在犹豫踌躇着什么。  
突然很想看看他如果突然开了门的话，索尔会是什么表情。所以洛基就猛地拉开了门，“哥？”  
索尔往后跳了一步，显然被吓了一跳，看着洛基就越发的欲言又止了。  
算了，有什么不好意思的，毕竟是他弟弟，睡一觉能有什么？好像哪里不对？不管了。  
“好久没一起这么说话了，今晚就睡你这儿？”什么该死的话？索尔恨不得咬了自己的舌头。  
洛基有些愣，半天侧开身子，有些结巴道：“呃……好呀，没问题。”  
他当然施了幻术隐藏魔法阵和一地的书。索尔走了进来，看到的是掀开的被褥，以为洛基刚刚已经睡了。  
索尔便不客气，脱了鞋坐在洛基的床上。洛基在一边看着他，气氛突然莫名尴尬起来。  
“睡觉吧？”索尔厚着脸皮拍了拍被子。兄弟之间抵足而眠不是很正常嘛？这么扭扭捏捏的反而觉得很奇怪。  
洛基耸了耸肩，走过去，坐到了床的内侧。  
索尔也脱了外套坐进被子里，“额……好久没这么一起睡觉了？”  
洛基附和地点点头，配以假笑。

奥丁记得今天是自己家二儿子生日，但洛基仍没有性别分化，看来冰霜巨人族是不分性别的。  
如此说来，劳非居然是雌雄同体……  
奥丁惊了一身冷汗。  
显然他忘记他根本不知道他二儿子的出生日期了。

洛基有些失眠，他背对着索尔，却忍不住隔三差五地回头看他哥一眼。  
有些小开心，也有些不满足。大约是不满足于这种尴尬的气氛吧，他希望像以前那样，索尔像个八爪章鱼般缠在他身上，有什么话说什么话，痛痛快快地，不是隐隐藏藏地。不过显然，他自己也做不到这一点。  
索尔也没睡着，他察觉到了洛基的动作，也稍微能体验到他的想法。在这种“兄弟情”方面，他俩还是很同步的。索尔觉得自己该主动才是，洛基那孩子总比较害羞傲娇，恢复兄弟情得靠哥哥的厚脸皮才行。  
于是索尔伸出手，将洛基的肩膀搂在了怀里，一瞬间，洛基的背有些僵硬，不过立即就放松了下去。  
自家弟弟身上有股好闻的香味，索尔埋头在洛基的后颈，闭着双眼嗅了嗅。  
洛基感觉耳根有些瘙痒，由于索尔的呼吸，但他忍耐着。  
索尔抬手撩起自家弟弟盖在他脸上的头发，顺便揉了揉头。一股好闻的气味也随之散发出来。是如同沐浴仲春清晨露珠中的羊奶果一般清新甘甜的新鲜的气味……啊，刚才闻到的香味是洛基身上的啊，索尔想道。  
而洛基也真真切切地闻到了自己身上的气味了，这气味绝不同于alpha的充满侵略性的招摇的气味，而是如同omega般勾人发狂，甚至于让人忍不住产生揉碎毁灭的极端欲念。  
他还没有性别分化，但这代表着它快了，而且他会成为一个omega。洛基本该心灰意冷的，可在索尔怀里那种铺天盖地的舒适与温暖中，似乎一切都比不上就那么沉沉睡去。困意简直席卷了他的神智，甚至于忘记索尔也是一个alpha，就那么放心地窝在索尔怀里了。  
洛基会是一个omega？索尔感觉自家弟弟会为此而沮丧，他转念间想了很多，甚至于把神王的位置让出一半权力给洛基。不过他也知道，洛基并不喜欢权力，更偏好于名誉。  
然而他却发现洛基已经睡着了。  
然后他发现在这种香味刺激下，他的某器官有点不听使唤了……索尔竭力让自己冷静下来，不过洛基的一个翻身，大腿在他腿间蹭了一下，然后一切就破功了……  
简直是让他忍不住陷入一边咬断洛基喉咙，一边对他家弟弟做某种羞羞事的幻想中。他家弟弟将有很可怕的信息素，有着自我毁灭性质的信息素。  
索尔煎熬了一晚上，同时也下定决心，这段时间一定要让洛基在他的监护下度过。他控制的了自己，但其他alpha就不一定会了，洛基的安全难以保障。  
问一下索尔先生对于自己对弟弟产生某种想法这件事有什么看法：  
索尔：……弟弟除了是我的还能是谁的？好吧，只是歪歪而已，虽然很罪过，不过反正也没人知道。

 

3  
洛基刚一睁开眼睛就想起了自己性别分化的事，瞬间慌得一批。抬眼看到自家哥哥搂着他睡得死沉死沉的，还带着几分痴汉相，有种气从中来的感觉。  
好了，我是omega，你是alpha，王位是你的了，开心了吧，这下没人跟你抢了，也对，毕竟你是众望所归，我就是个小丑而已，笨拙地想引起注意，却只能衬托你的光芒。  
洛基知道自己不适合王位，但他又不讨人喜欢，又没什么亲信，他希望得到王位，证明他和其他阿斯加德人一样热情开朗，证明他一样幸福向上，证明他和索尔一样，他才没有被索尔落下。  
所以索尔一睁眼就看到了泪光闪烁，一脸委屈的自家弟弟正撅着嘴，有几分怒意地盯着他。  
“怎么了？”索尔柔声问道。据说omega在性别分化前期会表现出情绪不稳定的临床症状，可以据此来区分omega与其他性别。  
“没什么。”洛基背过身去。  
这时该怎么办？索尔记得以前洛基每次生气，自己都是继续去惹他生气，然后被洛基满屋子追着用小刀捅，捅累了，洛基心情就好了，准确说来是没力气生气了。  
今时不同往日，洛基处于特殊阶段，要好生照料着。  
索尔想不出办法，只得把自家弟弟搂的更紧，头在他的后脑勺上蹭了蹭，继续轻声问：“洛基，怎么了？有什么不开心的跟我说。”  
“……”大约是个不能说的秘密吧。。。。。

3  
知道自家二乖崽儿快性别分化了，奥丁和芙蕾嘉松了口气。但像昨晚那信息素气味是时有时无的，现在没了，洛基也不想跟他们说自己可能是个omega，他倒是有点怕奥丁和芙蕾嘉会因此而失望。  
只要和索尔对比，父母就经常会对洛基失望。比起索尔，他既不强壮也不开朗，小时候成天恶作剧别的小孩，搞得奥丁夫妇还是很头疼的。  
夫妻俩本来是让洛基这几天在家里休养的，但索尔表现了从未有过的坚定，他去哪儿，洛基就得跟他一起，贴身二十四小时照料。  
洛基本来打算和约顿海姆那边再联系下，和他们确定了毁坏他哥哥的继任的决定，但这计划明显被索尔打乱了。  
有点更讨厌索尔了，也有点小……开心？胸口里好像满满地填充了温暖的慰藉。  
索尔把洛基挪到了自己房里，这里的强alpha气息大约能盖住洛基的气味，即使盖不住，也大约没哪个alpha敢闯进来。  
大锤让自家弟弟睡床上，自己睡地板，以便能随身服侍着，同时也不容易打扰到洛基。  
有种莫名的满足感，要是照着他脸上肚子上踩几脚，就更开心了。洛基控制不住地想到。  
结果第二天索尔就拖着他去了瓦特阿尔海姆被侏儒追了一路。说是要找什么石头的，当然，什么也没找到。  
被追的原因大约是索尔一锤子锤翻人家铁匠铺，洛基一刀捅在人家王子肚子上。  
无限宝石也许不难找，但索尔找不到大概是有其必然性的……  
回来后奥丁表示想打死这兄弟俩，同时深感后继无望。阿斯加德的王毕竟是九界中至高的存在，当然也不可避免的担任保护神的角色，对于宇宙生灵不能有偏颇差池，而这俩娃……奥丁开始考虑这是基因问题还是他自己的人品问题了。  
阿斯加德大事小事都喜欢喝酒，要干仗了，要喝！干赢了，喝！输了，更得喝！今天这种鸡飞狗跳的情况，也算是一种义勇之举，英雄就是这么的性情中人，所以，喝！范达尔和霍根一人架着一个，把索尔和洛基拖到了宴席上，平时索尔对宴会是来者不拒，不过现在考虑到洛基的状况，他居然放弃了，然而还是给拖了过去。  
洛基鲜少有被这样人情的人群包围着，本来对性别分化就不重视的他，这次彻底忘掉了自己的身体状况，尽情与人们狂欢。  
他热爱阿斯加德，但是难以融入它，不过如果阿斯加德像今天这样对他敞开怀抱的话，洛基真的无法抗拒。  
灯火摇曳中，一瓶瓶美酒如同流水一般的奉上，倾入盏盏酒杯之中，甘美的气息升腾入空中膨胀，葡萄无花果闪烁着诱人的光泽，几乎破碎融化成光影斑驳的画，满盆满盆的鱼肉堆满桌子，几乎溢出。男神女神都纵情欢乐，模糊中能听到一位女神婉转如黄鹂的歌声。  
因为洛基捅了那些脾气不好的矮人们的王子，神们赞颂着他此举的大快人心，在这种甜言蜜语中，他似乎身处云雾之中，甚至最后怎么躺在床上的都不清楚。  
奥丁要是知道在自己发愁时，这俩臭小子跑去玩那么嗨，不知会做何感想……

到洛基稍微清醒一点时，便有种呼吸困难的感觉。他睁开眼，发现自己正对上索尔的眼，那双澈亮的蓝眼睛正紧紧的盯着他，他被索尔搂在怀里，而且下一刻，他发现自己一丝不挂。  
“你发情了。”索尔说道，低沉的声音似乎有种莫名其妙的意味。  
是的，洛基意识到自己身体内部似乎在狂热地渴求着什么，浑身上下都变得敏感不已，与索尔接触的部位，感觉莫名的难受，或者说是类似于痒得不行。  
“我……”刚一开口，娇弱的声音几乎吓着了他自己。  
“你是omega。”索尔说，仍旧紧盯着他，“需要我给你找一个人来吗？”  
洛基攀住了他的胳膊，充满野蛮气息的粗壮肌肉几乎惹人发狂。但是洛基明明确确地告诉自己，发情的只是他自己的身体，而他的大脑里，没有一丝性欲。“不用了。”  
这句话很好地被大锤误会了。  
突然散发出来的侵略般的alpha信息素几乎有种撕裂洛基的感觉，几乎让他立即觉得身体完全瘫软下去，甚至大脑也失去了反抗的想法。  
索尔凑近吻住了洛基，舌头进入舔舐，细细品尝，既然洛基同意，那他自然不客气。将洛基吻到喘不过气，他便一路游离向下，同时手指揉搓摁捏着洛基胸膛上已经挺硬的红点。洛基抬着头，丝丝诱人的喘息声溢出喉咙。索尔停留在他的胸前，含住一边的乳头，吮吸，厮磨。同时手也不停，往下将食指插进他身下紧致的蜜穴之中，流出的水丝被他的手蹭的到处都是，有一种黏腻的不自在。  
洛基记得在对他上下其手的是索尔，他们是兄弟，可似乎正因为这一点，他更加无法压抑欲望，反而它越燃越旺，烧遍他浑身的每一个角落。而索尔，更是无法控制自己。  
索尔的嘴唇游离到洛基的腿间，他迷恋地亲吻着那纤细的双腿，用舌尖挑逗着洛基大腿内侧，引起阵阵酥麻。双手也不老实地移到洛基的身后，肆意揉捏着柔软的臀肉。  
“啊……哈，哈……哈……”洛基感觉几乎不知道怎么呼吸了，身体的酥麻几乎麻痹了他的头脑，可欲望仍有增无减，只想要更多，更多，完全地满足他。  
下面的蜜穴已经被扩张开得差不多了，洛基的股间一片湿润，索尔把洛基的双腿挂在腰间，挺身而入。贯穿填充的感觉占据了洛基的大脑，同时还有几乎被撕裂一般的痛苦让他稍微有所清醒，他忍不住轻哼出声，死死地搂着索尔，指甲都嵌进索尔后背的肉里。索尔感受到他的不适，没有动作，只是停留在里面让他适应，同时在他脖颈间不断凌乱地亲吻着。然而渴求立即就占领了上风，穴内紧紧含着阴茎似乎在欢迎着索尔的到来，于是索尔便开始动作，洛基在迷迷糊糊中扭动着腰肢迎合，当索尔找到那一点，并不断进行摩擦冲撞时，他几乎有了一种失去思维的感觉，只有如浪如潮的快感将他完全淹没。  
最后，洛基完全不记得这样糜烂的行为进行了几次，用了些什么体位，当索尔真正抽出时，他下身有种失去知觉的麻木感，只是瘫软在床上，犹如烂泥，在模糊中他看到天空仍是漆黑的。

4  
当洛基睁开双眼时，天还没亮透，早晨清凉的空气从窗外出入，夹杂着初开的花的清香。  
他偏头向枕边望去，但身边空荡荡的，什么也没有，极大的失落感瞬间占据了他的内心。双腿间有些冰凉，但后穴却没有一丝感觉，洛基有些不清楚状况。  
他坐了起来，立即就感到了头疼，一丝鼾息也传进了他耳朵里，低头看去，床边地板上索尔睡得死沉死沉。  
……感情昨晚只是一场梦？他梦到索尔和他xxoo？索尔和他？他们兄弟俩？洛基瞬间感觉整个人都不好了，这什么羞耻的梦啊！而且现在他还在忍不住回味，太羞耻了吧？！  
睡的很熟的大锤表示，这种梦他不是第一次做了，在成年之前，懂得人事后，对洛基有想法就不是一天两天了。他知道不能这样，但无法控制，久而久之形成了想一套做一套的双标。这大约叫……圈地自萌？  
洛基趴在床边看着哥哥的脸，忍不住有种叹息的感觉。  
小的时候无功无利，处于一个小小的圈子之中，自然亲昵澄澈，懂得世俗功利，后来开始在人群中寻找价值时，两人自然越走越远。人群浪潮太大，一时间冲散了他俩。  
洛基知道自己无法回头，他缅怀过去，但不会为了过去而耽误未来。  
不过这货长得倒是怪好看的，小时候没有想过索尔会长成这么一个英俊的男人，如同行走的荷尔蒙。  
他又想起了做的梦，觉得心里有种说不出来的感觉。  
“醒了？”索尔睁开眼，正对上看着他的洛基，宿醉醒来，他的声音沙哑。  
“嗯。”洛基应道。  
索尔伸出手，盖在他的额头上，问道：“不舒服吗？”  
莫名的梦与冰冷的遗精，还有些忽冷忽热的感觉，洛基知道这是性别分化即将开始了，于是他点了点头。  
索尔搂住他的肩膀，洛基便顺势从床上下来了，躺进索尔的地铺里，很是乖巧地在他怀中窝好。索尔的下巴抵着他的额头，一只手轻轻拍他的背，哄他入睡，天还没亮，时间还早。  
索尔以为洛基睡不着是因为身体不适，而没有想到是因为一场春梦。  
真是炙烫的怀抱，索尔每次睡前都会服用抑制剂，他身上便只有让人安心的气味，在这种宛如母亲子宫般舒适的怀中，洛基总忍不住昏昏欲睡，闭上眼睛，便会进入一个没有梦的，安心的世界中。  
洛基逐渐闭上眼睛，但omega的信息素也逐渐散发了出来，清新甘甜的气味慢慢地填满了房间，索尔感到抑制剂的药效在逐渐消失。但他仍很轻柔地搂着洛基，闭上眼睛，试图让自己沉睡。  
那么那么多的岁月，那么那么多的光阴可以消磨，一切似乎都还有着漫长的时间。

 

自早上洛基睡着后，到了现在中午他仍没醒，显然是进入了性别分化的关键时期，独特诱人的香味从他身体里散发出来，弥漫满了索尔的宫殿。  
奥丁和芙蕾嘉显然也知道了，该来的总会来，他们是时候该在索尔和洛基之间作出选择了，而且选择的结果似乎已经出来了。  
奥丁戎马一生，征战九界，大女儿海拉一直是他的得力助手，而且刚出生的索尔也展现了不俗的天赋，那时的奥丁，心智坚定且果断狠辣，为了自己认为正确的事可以不惜一切代价。  
直到约顿海姆的那次战争。他带领阿斯加德神们战胜了代表邪恶的冰霜巨人们，在那次战争中，阿斯加德付出惨痛代价，他也失去一只眼睛，但换来了长久稳定的和平，他认为值得，起初他是这么认为的。  
当他迈入冰霜巨人们的宫殿时，极目望去，四处皆是硝烟，天边染着血色，混杂着巨人们与天神们的鲜血的腥气覆盖大地，虽然如此，但他义愤填膺，觉得伸张了正义，事实也的确如此。可他却看见废墟中有个哭泣的婴儿，咿咿呀呀的声音像极了他的索尔刚出生不久的样子，婴儿被放在这里，似乎被遗弃了，也似乎他的父母死在了战争中。  
奥丁俯身看这个孩子，婴儿看见他，逐渐止住了哭泣，睁大着天真的双眼看着他，努动着小嘴，似乎想说话似的，但只发出了咿咿呀呀的声音，有些焦急地挥舞着胖乎乎的小手小脚。身为人父，奥丁看到小家伙与一年前的索尔逐渐重合，他的心不由地化作了柔软的棉花。只是这个婴儿是蓝色的皮肤。  
身为正义者，却造就了战争，让孩童流离失所，奥丁的义理观就那么轻而易举地崩溃了。  
改变他的不是他的老去，也不是索尔的出生，而是这个小家伙，奥丁家的第三个兔崽子。  
因此，奥丁心里最为偏袒的，实际上是洛基。芙蕾嘉有好几次怀疑洛基是不是奥丁在外面养了个什么情妇生的。  
洛基有时候觉得奥丁不关心他，事实上也只是生在帝王家的无奈罢了，奥丁只能分出一点时间给他的孩子们。加上洛基从小恶作剧了无数的神，而索尔这方面就比较老实，奥丁便常常训斥洛基，表扬索尔。另外，索尔从小的好性格好人缘自然让他显得比洛基耀眼的多。  
洛基不知道，他周围的人虽然不多，但都很爱他。  
可奥丁只能选择作为alpha的索尔，除非洛基自己争取机会，证明他自己，证明omega的性别不会影响到他的能力。

索尔纠结了很久了，性别分化之后会步入发情期，一开始就吃抑制剂真心不好，正确方法是给洛基找个alpha……可去他的吧，他的弟弟谁也别想碰。  
当然应该找个alpha……阿斯加德民风开放，不建议omega是不是处的问题，即使洛基想要阅a无数，也不愁“嫁”，真的应该正确解决洛基会发情的问题……而且索尔自己刚性别分化完，不也是种马了半个月吗？  
去他大爷的，他弟弟还这么小，这么清纯，怎么能给别的猪给糟蹋了，性别分化又怎样，他弟弟永远都是他弟弟，不可能长大，成年，结婚什么的。索尔勉强安慰自己。  
真正应该难熬的人正做着不可描述的梦，梦里梦外都是索尔，洛基也搞不清楚究竟是怎么回事了，明明是亲兄弟，梦中这种淫乱的事却做得相当自然，仿佛本该如此似的，甚至比一般的情人们还要有种水乳交融的感觉。  
醒着的索尔也很难熬。  
薄薄的被子经常显示处洛基时不时的勃起，索尔有留意到，而且仔细观察了半天，接着这个变态弟控表示：弟弟的弟弟也超可爱。这种男性肮脏万恶之源的生殖器在他家弟弟身上怎么就辣么可爱呢？  
洛基的沉睡持续到了黄昏时分，正巧索尔去给他拿晚饭，倒不是算准了，而是他再不起来索尔就准备把他叫醒了。  
到睡眠的后来，发情的感觉褪去了很多，洛基睡的很安稳，醒来时也不像早晨清醒时那么难堪，身体若有若无的性欲被他习惯性地无视了。  
不过看到索尔不在身边，却莫名空落落的，有些不大自在。洛基甩甩头，丢掉这种弃妇般的想法。笑话，他堂堂诡计之神，会跟个小孩子似的？  
洛基走出了房间，来到宫殿的侧廊。正对着西边广袤无垠的海，落日使天空与海洋都成为浮华的金色，和高耸的阿斯加德金宫交相辉映。天边几只飞鸟更是添了几分诗情画意。  
很小时，他总和索尔在这玩捉迷藏，或者过家家。索尔总是藏在柱子后面，蠢的无可救药。该死，怎么他脑子里全是索尔索尔的，没有一个词一个字不能联想到那个傻大个。洛基也好奇自己怎么多愁善感起来，总是回忆往事，像满腹抱怨的愚蠢诗人。  
与发情期一起到来的是青春期。种种微妙的心理活动开始作用，以前的自负中二以及始终一个人的孤独交汇成了某些莫名其妙的东西。  
索尔大概是又被奥丁叫走了吧，去给他帮忙，处理国事。或许在奥丁心里，索尔已经是他的王位继承人了吧，毕竟奥丁从来都不在洛基身上委以重任。洛基想。  
最小的孩子总是难以成才。原因大约是家庭里所有较其年长者承担了所有任务，一直将他当做最弱小的看待，而相反的长子长女，因为承担了更多的责任，总是会有不错的成就。  
在奥丁心里，他从未将洛基当做自己的继承人来看，甚至于，即使洛基已经成年，他也仍将洛基当做是孩子，而索尔，在他具有成人相貌时，就已经被奥丁和其他神一视同仁了。  
“居然在这儿，找了半天……”一个略有些无奈的声音从背后响起，接着，一张披风披在了洛基的肩上，带着熟悉的温暖气息。  
洛基回过头来，看见索尔站在他身后，眼里带着几分责备。  
“一声不吭就往外跑，现在这么脆弱的身体，一旦遇到什么万一……”索尔没说下去了，直接拎起了他，半拉半提地把他拽回了宫殿里。  
不是被奥丁叫去了吗？洛基心里突然有些宽慰。结果下一刻就被扔回了床上，还弹了一下。  
“饿吗？”索尔问他。  
“还好。”  
气氛莫名尴尬起来。  
索尔端起羊肉羹应该是想喂他，但洛基自己拿了过去。他食欲还好，一碗汤后又吃了两个樱桃派。期间两人一句话也没说。  
看到洛基吃完，索尔才开口：“很少看你往西边哪里去。”  
“嗯……”所以呢？  
“我们小时候到经常去。”  
“后来你把希芙带去了。”希芙只黏着索尔，结果就成了他看着希芙和索尔互动，他在一边等半天去等玩一局的机会，不过之后他就觉得这样显得他很没面子，于是他就放弃了。  
“想介绍她给你的。”小时候的索尔很自然地喜欢和洛基分享一切，包括朋友。洛基似乎不光是他的好朋友，也是兄弟，兄弟中似乎蕴含有二人同为一体的概念。他是洛基，洛基也是他。  
不过现实似乎很难那样。  
“我又不需要。”洛基冷着声音说。  
其实他期待过那么一下。  
“现在感觉怎么样了？”  
“就那样，我去洗澡了。”洛基站了起来，朝着浴室走去。  
“我跟你一起去。”索尔跟在后面站起来？  
洛基僵住身，有些诧异。  
对的，对的，兄弟俩一个澡池子里洗澡很正常，如果故意分开洗反而怪尴尬的，搞得好像有什么需要回避似的。  
索尔先想到了这点，接着洛基也想到了。

5.  
这就是他俩现在一起泡在浴池里的原因。  
洛基靠着浴池边缘，索尔在他对面，俩人之间隔了一层水雾，他看不清索尔的表情。  
索尔强行打破尴尬，开口说：“额……哈哈哈，现在要是有瓶酒多好。”  
感觉蠢到无可救药，像个傻子。洛基在心里吐糟，但也尴尬迎合到：“呵呵，好像是呢。”  
“要不洛基你就用魔法变一瓶？”  
……这就是他们现在坐在浴池里，一人手里端着一杯酒的原因。  
索尔抿了口葡萄酒，啧，又酸又涩，一种半生不熟的青涩口感差点没让他恶心。  
洛基自己也喝了口，然后，咽下去。脸色有点发蓝。  
“嗯……口感很好呢，哈哈哈。”索尔怕他沮丧，昧着良心称赞。  
洛基有些震惊，不知道他脑子哪根筋不对，下意识地喝了口酒压压惊。  
这孩子还在强撑呢，真是死要面子活受罪，可作为哥哥，要是拆穿他，那显然不是合格的哥哥。  
所以真正的好哥哥就把一瓶酒灌进了喉咙里，喝完还牙齿直打哆嗦说：“真是很棒的酒啊，比以前喝过的任何酒都要好喝呢。”胃里的酸涩感和冰酒的冷意以及过高的酒劲差点让他想晕厥。  
味道类似于冰过的葡萄口味的酒精。  
所以死了也不关我事。洛基在心里说。  
大锤缓了很久，才想起什么：“对了，父王和母后最近去了华纳海姆，是要商议什么事，会有一段时间不回来了。不过放心吧，我会照顾好你的。”  
“……哦。”什么事？为什么不说清楚？作为阿斯加德的王子，他不是应该理所当然的知道吗？洛基控制不住自己的猜忌。  
洗好澡后，二人照例睡下。  
洛基却不是是为什么，辗转难眠，总是想着那事。逐渐地就由猜忌变成了一种毒药般的不快，如鲠在喉。对劳非逾约更是让他心烦意乱尤其是在索尔的房间里，没有他熟悉的依仗，让他格外不舒服。  
这些不适叠加在一起，又加上了身体陡然上升的性欲，融合而成的痛苦最终磨碎压垮了他。  
他想抱着什么，死死搂住什么作为救命稻草。而且这一次与以往截然不同的性欲几乎完全淹没了他的神智，他身体自主地扭动着，跨间忍不住抬起，双脚蹬着被褥。  
刚睡着不就的索尔就被什么细微的声音吵醒了。他睁开双眼，发现声音来自床上，来自于他的弟弟，是一声声细小的啜泣声。  
“洛基？！”索尔有些紧张地起身坐到床沿，轻唤着自家弟弟。  
洛基抬起迷蒙的泪眼，看到那个熟悉的人影后，心里突然安适了下去：“……索尔。”他几乎是下意识地伸出手来，搂住了索尔的腰，把脸埋在他的大腿上。  
索尔轻轻抚着他的头，“怎么了，身体不舒服吗？”  
应该没有其他原因了吧。鼻尖被浓郁的omega信息素环绕着，甚至有种置身于清晨的森林之中的感受。索尔不禁庆幸自己吃了抑制剂，不然现在是否能忍得住也不好说。  
索尔温暖宽厚的身体让洛基忍不住贪恋，他嚅嗫着小心翼翼地问道：“陪我睡好吗？”  
索尔柔声道：“当然好了”说罢便侧身躺进被子里，搂住洛基在怀里。  
洛基埋头在他的胸口里。一样温暖炽热的怀抱，但这次洛基没有丝毫睡意，只有想和他贴的紧一点，再紧一点的想法。犹如怀抱炽炭，蛾子扑入烛火，贪慕不已。  
索尔轻抚着洛基的头发，发情期的难受他是清楚的，如若小火，慢慢地煎熬空身体的神智，化作欲望的泥潭，只有不断陷下去的本能。  
作为哥哥，此时正确的做法是给他找个身强力壮长相俊美人品上佳的alpha来解决洛基的问题。  
但是他心里真是酸得不像话，要是那么做了，真的和怂蛋似的。可他必须得去做个怂蛋。  
索尔起身，准备去喊范达尔找个alpha来，觊觎他家弟弟的人不是一个两个了，不知道多少人等着洛基性成熟。  
可他怀里的人察觉到了动静，轻轻地拉住了他的手掌，迷迷糊糊地喊道：“索尔？”声线甜腻柔成糖丝一般。  
“乖，我马上回来。”索尔轻轻拍了拍他的头。  
洛基不是他亲弟弟的事索尔自然一开始就心知肚明。还是他三四岁的时候，父亲奥丁抱着一个襁褓中的蓝色的婴儿回来了，对他说这是他弟弟。  
冰凉凉的柔软小脸，和吃着手指头看到他就咯咯笑起来的动作让他留下了抹不去的印象。  
他没把洛基当做弟弟，但一直把他当做最最重要的人。孩童是先会被爱再学会爱人的，索尔最先学会爱这个小家伙，因为他看起来那么地需要他的保护。知道性事后，他更是发现自己对于洛基不一般的感受，他不知道是不是爱情，只是他非常爱洛基，同时对洛基也有性欲。  
这种爱甚至有些自私，他希望独占洛基，不希望有人比他更爱洛基，更不希望洛基比起他更爱别人。  
但这是难以言表的，难以见光的，更何况洛基对于他只是兄弟情。  
索尔有种心如死灰的麻木感。

索尔走后，洛基完全陷入了情欲的泥潭里，下身空虚得如同饥饿但濒死的人，不断地希望着找点什么填充进去。两条腿酥麻得不行，浑身都敏感到了极致，随便一个动作都让他呼吸颤抖。他揪住床单，脚趾蜷曲，咬牙忍住啜泣声。  
索尔……是的，他渴慕的是索尔。

索尔没耽误太久，没有十分钟就找到了一名自愿的卫兵。卫兵相貌英俊犹如童话书里的王子。  
让卫兵去洗了个澡后，就让他进了索尔的寝宫。寝宫当中的金色帷幔中，年轻秀美的身影躺在床上痛苦地抽泣忍耐着。  
索尔看着他走向床边，脸上没有丝毫表情地从外面关上了寝宫门。  
范达尔看出索尔的不对劲，拍了拍他的肩，：“谁也不想自家白菜给猪拱了，不过总不能看着他那样痛苦下去。看开点就好，以后这样的事还有呢。”  
“还有？”索尔额头上的青筋一跳。  
“女儿孙女……”  
“……”索尔抿着唇，没吭声。  
“没想到你还有这么脆弱的时候。”范达尔半开玩笑，“这是件好事，你弟弟长大了。”  
“你先回去吧，明天你还要走呢。”索尔说。  
“那你呢？”  
“我去洛基那儿睡。”  
看着范达尔远离，索尔也遣散了宫殿旁的侍女和卫兵们，自己有些丧气地看着门坐下。

洛基感到自己的大脑一片迷糊，不过身边再次出现的金发男人让他瞬间心定了下去，一头金发一双湛蓝的眼睛，仿佛有抚慰人心的魔力，但也有勾人入地狱的能量。  
男人低头解开他的睡衣，粗糙的掌心摩挲上他的身体，洛基忍不住轻喘，身体如同磁石般主动粘附过去，手臂搭上了男人的脖子。  
男人开始释放信息素，带着危险气息的薄荷味信息素几乎加重了洛基的身体，让他几乎迫不及待地将男人拉到床上。  
男人享受着洛基的主动，彼此呼吸喘成一片。

门内不知道进行到了哪一步了，但索尔闻到了alpha信息素的味道……在一个起不来床的omega面前释放这东西有必要吗？还是在威慑恐吓洛基？索尔有些憎恶。  
他第一眼看到卫兵就觉得讨厌。  
没办法。  
洛基的信息素早就弥漫了半个金宫，那是一种从未有过的新鲜到没有一丝烟火气息的植物芳香，清新自然得不像是从人身上散发的。

洛基双手探开男人的衣领，纤长的手指伸进去贪婪地取悦男人，抚摸挑逗每一寸肌肉纹理，简直像熟练的情人。  
但没多久，他停住了双手，布满情欲的双眼闪过一丝困惑：“索尔？”他小声问。  
沉浸在欲望中的男人没有听清这个声音。  
洛基再次不安的摸了摸男人的胸……手感很不对劲，没有原来的那种丰满紧实……这他喵的不是他哥的胸！  
这宛如一瓢冷水，几乎浇醒了他。他抬头看男人，虽是一样的发色一样的瞳色，但明显地不是他哥。  
洛基知道他和索尔不可能，但这么安排一个alpha，毫不尊重他的感觉实在是太过分了！  
他就是下面痒死，做春梦梦死，也不需要什么alpha缓解性欲！！  
男人察觉到洛基的停顿，低头准备继续展开攻势，但迎接他的是一记魔法，卫兵被从床上击落到了寝宫门口。  
洛基半爬起身，拎起滑落的衣领，怒吼道：“'滚！！！！！！！”  
卫兵爬起来，想走近他解释，或许可以再续刚才的事。但寝宫门被打开了，索尔以为发生了什么事，黑着脸进来了。看到了床上羞愤不已的洛基，转回头便把卫兵扔了出去。（人家也没做错什么，但奈何当事人的情绪有点激动了。）  
索尔走近洛基，缓了脸上僵硬的表情，问道：“怎么了？”  
洛基抬头看着他，沉默了一两秒，随即扬手一巴掌狠狠掴在索尔脸上，压着胸中的的怒火，低着嗓子道：“关你什么事？你别自作主张好不好？！”  
索尔沉默不语，低下头来凑近他的脸，接着抬手抓住了洛基的手腕，捏在掌心中。  
“我必须这么做。”不一会儿，索尔开口说，松开了手，“我不能看着你煎熬下去。”  
“我宁愿那样。”洛基嗤笑一声。  
紧接着，他嗅到了一股不寻常的气味，逐渐变得浓郁起来，如同什么致命的诱人的东西，将他团团包围，让他毫无招架之力。  
抑制剂开始失效了。但索尔还尚未意识到，只是习惯性地伸手撩开洛基额头边的发丝，缓和了语气说：“我不愿意看到你那样。”  
“索尔……”洛基几乎是有气无力地发出了声音。  
抚摸额发的手自然而然地一路向下，停留在洛基的脖颈间。  
两人甚至还未意识到发生了什么，就已经拥搂着躺在床上了。等到索尔稍微清醒一点时，洛基却双手勾着他的脖子，主动送上双唇来。  
算了，管它的。索尔想。  
上了就上了。洛基想。  
绵软的双唇几乎使索尔陷落于其中，舌尖相互挑逗试探，又如饥饿已久的两人在互相进食，毫不放过地探索遍整个口腔，似乎能吞食彼此的灵魂一般。  
发情期的胸部有一种莫名其妙的酸胀感，尤其在索尔的揉捏时，甚至有一丝胀痛，让洛基忍不住轻哼。常年武斗的粗粝手掌在柔嫩的肌肤上几乎是肆意撒野，久久地流连于洛基的胸脯，在乳尖上拉扯揉捏，毫不留情。  
尽管疼痛，但期间夹杂着的快感让洛基忍不住将身体迎送给索尔，任他索取。  
索尔的吻一路铺天盖地而下，在脖间喘息瘙痒得洛基难耐不已，双手搂着索尔的后背，腰肢贴合在他的小腹上摩挲渴求。  
洛基的睡袍被完全打开，赤裸诱人的身子卧在白色法兰绒的衣服中，如同剥开蚕茧所见到的粉嫩的幼虫，让人欲图蹂躏成碎片。  
索尔一方面含住了他的乳点，不断吮吸牵扯，一方面手探到洛基身后。那下面早已湿的不像话，微黏的液体顺着股沟沾湿了睡袍。  
他的两指刺入洛基的后穴时，洛基忍不住哆嗦了一下，绷起全身，头埋在索尔脖子边紧张地呼吸着。  
索尔抬起头，亲吻着他的脸颊抚慰着他的情绪，手指继续活动着，抚开内壁生涩的褶皱，按摩初次经历这些的肌肉，使它们放松以承纳他的体积。虽然是初次经历这些，但洛基意外地热情，身体虽说生涩，却在积极地迎合着索尔，他的手指没一会儿就被适应了，甚至肠肉开始吞纳他的手指了，有液体顺着索尔的手指流了出来。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”洛基喘着气，脸红着说，大腿有意无意地擦到了索尔胯间梆硬的家伙。  
索尔舔了舔他的耳垂，“我倒是想，my bro。”  
“bro？你是准备操你的bro吗？”洛基忍不住笑出来，本来就气短，现在更像是无法呼吸了一般。  
“是的。”说这话时，索尔另一只手捏上了他的乳头，又酸又麻的感觉让洛基忍不住眯了眯眼睛。“我早就准备好了。在我五百岁那年我就一直想象着操你了，想着我亲爱的bro在我身下发情的样子。”  
洛基用手在他的腰上狠狠掐了一把，“这么想肏我，那你找别人来上我？是不是有什么喜欢看着你弟弟被别人干的癖好？”  
他手劲大得很，但索尔只是皱了皱眉，接着低头吻了吻洛基的嘴唇，“你都不知道我都快想杀了他。”这么说着手指在内壁上顶了顶，洛基像触电了一边弓起了腰，差点叫出了声。  
虽然洛基是omega，但这毕竟是他第一次，索尔还是耐心地做足了扩张。洛基除了热情与满溢的情欲，但在性事上没有一丝经验，连接吻都没有章法可言。可他的哥哥虽然比他分化早不了几年，但已经算得上是久经沙场了。  
做好扩张后，索尔脱下衣服，胯间弹出的巨大性器让洛基有些发虚，但身下却忍不住更加渴望了。该死，这家伙是吃什么长着么大的？这么大的一个东西，要硬生生塞进他的身体里，简直就会被撑裂一样，会死吧？但是该死的，他身体里却那么急地想要被它填满是怎么回事？甚至是，被操死也想要……  
索尔一只手环着洛基的肩膀，一只手扶着阴茎慢慢地、一点一点地挤进去。天，这里面紧致湿热的触感，洛基的小穴简直就像是在亲吻吮吸着他的下体，流出来的液体把两个人连接的地方都沾得湿透。奥丁在上，天知道他是用什么样的毅力才控制住自己没有一下子捅进去的。如果他那么做了的话，他的洛基肯定会疼得哭出来，虽然想想就挺让人兴致昂扬的，但他根本舍不得。现在洛基的样子就足够诱人了，他咬着自己的一只手指，涎水不受控制地从嘴角滑出来，眼眶泛着水光，连鼻尖都成了好看的粉色。  
太大了，实在是，太大了……洛基几乎有些抓狂，他感觉自己身体被塞满了，五脏六腑都移位了，几乎没办法呼吸，但当他摸了摸索尔的阴茎时，那个怪物才进来了一半。  
“该死……”洛基忍不住埋怨，“你别进来了，就这样吧，里面满了，没有地方了。”  
“没事儿。”索尔抬起了他的一只手，吻了吻他的手背，胡茬有些扎人，接着继续往里面挤。  
那个巨大的家伙进入了极深的地方，仿佛要进入肚子里，把洛基贯穿，钻进他的灵魂里一样。  
索尔撩起了额前遮住眼睛的一缕头发到耳后，一只手护着洛基的脖子，一只手抬着他的膝盖，最后一挺身，全部捅了进去。洛基啜泣一声，说不出话来。  
接着索尔开始律动抽插，硬得像钢铁一半的阴茎碾磨揉压着洛基的小穴内部。酸麻胀痛的感觉从尾椎骨爬遍全身，洛基觉得自己几乎被揉碎了一样，但满足的快感却让他忍不住叹息，勉强去迎合索尔的动作。  
索尔有些难以置信，他的老二正插在他的弟弟的身体，天知道他对这个时刻梦寐以求了多久。这简直让他忍不住怀疑这一切是不是他在做梦，可这快感太真实了，洛基的小穴远比他梦中的小，也紧得可怕，吸得他甚至有射出来的冲动，简直就是一个满是甜蜜温暖的天堂。他想粗暴地把洛基撕碎，吞吃入腹，狠狠地进出，操得洛基失声尖叫出来。但不能这样，不能搞砸了洛基的第一次热潮期。  
快感逐渐堆积爬升，像电流一般窜进洛基的大脑里，让他大脑里有些发白放空，不自觉地哼哼出声。  
“你现在的样子让我恨不得吃了你。”索尔亲吻着他的胸口说，声音沙哑得不像话，同时下身找准了一点，退出一点点后，龟头狠狠地向着那一点冲撞过去。  
“啊！！”洛基尖叫了出来，指甲抓破了索尔的背，这一下爽得他几乎觉得要死了一般。  
接着他听到了索尔的低笑声。  
“干你的兄弟让你很开心吗？”洛基有气无力地嘲讽道，“我很想知道父王母后知道了你在干的事后，会不会继续让你留在阿斯嘉德。”  
索尔用牙齿咬了他的嘴唇一下，“你还是一向不改的牙尖嘴利。”  
洛基作为回敬，狠狠地咬了回去。两人嘴唇纠缠在一起，咬破的血液流进口腔里，唇齿间满是血腥味。  
与此同时，索尔开始狠狠地冲撞着那个小凸点，致命的快感一波接着一波吞噬了洛基的意识，接着他在颤抖中到达了顶峰，射在了两人的小腹上。  
然而索尔还在他身体里埋头苦干，在他耳边笑道：“你太敏感了，my bro。”  
洛基脸红了红，但热潮期的omega没有这么容易解决，在索尔在他身体里抽插摩擦了一会儿后，他又硬了，并且这一次比上次还要清晰地觉得空虚，有什么东西没能得到满足。  
“你是在希望我标记你吗？”索尔对着他的耳边说，“这样把生殖腔口往我这里送，我会控制不住进去的。”  
“你是在怕奥丁发现了打断你的腿吗？”洛基勾着他的脖子，语气简直就是诱人堕落的毒蛇。  
“如果这样的话，那我倒心甘情愿。”索尔说。  
“那就进来，射满它，在里面成结，标记我，让我怀上你的孩子。”洛基也不知道自己怎么想的，但他真的控制不了自己的控制不住身体深处，生殖腔里颤抖抽搐的渴望。  
索尔轻柔地吻了吻他的额头眉间，接着朝着深处肠壁上的“小门”开始冲撞。又疼又酸的快感洛基觉得下半身都失去了知觉，腔口敏感得可怕，他忍不住哭出来，但索尔好像根本没看到，狠狠地撬开了生殖腔口，前端进入了子宫内部。  
自从索尔撬开时洛基就在声嘶力竭地哭，同时持续着射精，舒服到每一个细胞都在发抖，到索尔进入子宫里时，他大声尖叫了出来，指甲深深地欠进了索尔背上的肌肉了，抓破了皮，鲜血流个不停。  
索尔射在了里面，滚烫的精液熨得洛基觉得肚子里仿佛有一团火焰。接着他在里面成结，形成结后，索尔低头去看洛基，已经不知道什么时候晕了过去。

 

后来锤子被打断了腿送去了德国骨科/×


End file.
